Christine's Christmas Surprise
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: Booth and Brennan's daughter has a surprise in store for her parents.


Christine Booth smiled to herself as Sunday School came to an end. It was December 12th and her class was learning about Advent, the period of preparation before Christmas. Her teacher suggested to the children that they try doing something nice each day as a surprise gift for their parents during the next two weeks. Considering this a great idea, she met her dad in the hallway, her mind filled with plans. Booth watched his daughter curiously. "What's got you so excited, Princess?" he asked casually.

"Nothing, Daddy, I was just thinking about Christmas; we don't have much longer to wait!" she responded happily.

"You're right, honey, it's only two weeks away. Do you want to stop and get donuts for Mommy and Hank, or should we buy croissants?"

"I think cra –sants, Mommy doesn't like Hank and me eating a lot of sugar, Daddy," Christine responded seriously with an expression much like her mother's.

Over the next few days, Brennan began to notice their daughter being particularly helpful. She normally made her own bed, but she began pulling Hank's comforter up smoothly in his crib. She picked up his toys without complaint, and put the silverware and napkins out on the table before her mom even mentioned it. Christine also spent more time in her room coloring than she usually did, rarely asking to watch television or play on the computer.

As Brennan was gathering laundry a week later, she noticed one of Christine's Indian Chief tablets on the floor of her closet, partially obscured by the hanging clothes. As she bent to pick it up, a red and green crayon fell out. Brennan opened the tablet to admire her daughter's writing, and found several drawings. Each page bore a date and a picture of a child doing various activities. The drawing resembled Christine. In squiggly childish letters, she had written 'set the table', 'pick up toys', 'fold clothes', 'play with Hank'. Her mother carefully returned the tablet to its hiding place, picked up the hamper, and left the room.

On Christmas Eve before church, the family ate an early supper of soup and sandwiches. Christine asked to be excused. Puzzled, her mom agreed, then turned to Booth as the child ran from the kitchen, remarking, "I wonder what Christine is up to; she's been acting rather withdrawn lately."

Booth responded, "I've noticed that too; but I've got no clue as to—"

He was interrupted by the return of their daughter, wearing an expectant grin. She handed her father a flat package, clumsily wrapped in red tissue paper, and tied with a green ribbon. "Open it, Daddy! It's my present for both of you!"

Booth glanced at his wife, untied the ribbon, then handed the gift to Brennan. "We will both open it, Honey, what is it?"

Brennan pulled back the tissue paper to uncover a construction paper covered booklet. It bore the inscription, "For Mom and Daddy at Christmas," in multiple colors of marker and crayon. "Our teacher said do something nice to help you each day, and show you a picture," Christine explained proudly. It's supposed to be my surprise. You didn't know about it, did you?"

"No, never suspected anything," her mother stated with a smile. "Me neither," Booth assured her, beaming as though he might burst. Together, they looked at each carefully-drawn page.

"You put a lot of effort into making this book for us, Sweetie! Your drawings are really good, and you;ve been such a good helper lately. You've made things easier for both your mom and me," Booth praised Christine. She grinned back at him, her brown eyes sparkling just as his were.

Drawing her daughter into a hug, Brennan said softly, "We are very lucky to have such a thoughtful helpful girl." Booth hugged both of them and kissed Christine's crown of auburn curls. "You've made us both very proud and happy, honey. This is a Christmas gift much better than any you could have bought, because you've given of yourself every day to help your family."

Christine smiled happily at her parents. "Merry Christmas, Mom and Daddy! We gotta all go get ready for church, or we'll be late."

"Yup, hurry, scurry, Mrs. Murray; we don't want to have to stand up all through Mass," Booth agreed.


End file.
